Cat
by Warringer
Summary: Ranma als Katze, mal anders
1. Disclaimer

Cat  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
Declimer  
  
Nichts hier von ist meins, wenn man von der Storyline absieht. Bitte nicht verklagen, ich bin nur ein armer Student und brauche mein BAFÃ¶G.  
  
Ranma Â½ gehÃ¶rt Rumiko Takahashi und irgendeinem Verlag.  
  
C&C sind willkommen.  
  
Flames werden direkt an den Hund verfÃ¼ttert.  
  
Klaut einer meine Story wird er mit drei Wochen Brosis bestraft.  
  
Ansonsten gilt die Warnung:  
  
Fanfics kÃ¶nnen sÃ¼chtig machen. Zu den riesigen Nebenwirkungen essen sie die Packungsbeilage und tragen sie ihren Arzt zum Aphoteker. 


	2. Prolog

Cat  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
Es begann am 19.12.1987. In einem Labor der medizinischen Fakultät der Universität Boston, Massetusets, begann Dr. Van Halden mit einem Selbstversuch. In den letzten zehn Jahren hatte er einen Retrovirus entwickelt, der eine bestimmte Gengruppierung im menschlichen Körper aktivieren sollte. Diese Gengruppierung sollte den Intelligenzquotienten der betreffenden Person erhöhen. Versuche an Affen und Ratten waren erfolgreich und nun injizierte er sich selbst 10 Milliliter einer Nährlösung mit dem Retrovirus. Um sicherzugehen, daß sich das Virus im Körper vollständig verteilte, verwendete er den Influenzavirus als Träger.  
  
Aber das Experiment ging schief. Das Virus mutierte und er übertrug es auf viele seiner Mitarbeiter, die das Virus wiederum auf andere übertrugen. Die Inkubationszeit selbst betrug nur etwa drei Tage, dann wurde die Gengruppierung in allen Körperzellen aktiviert und die Betroffenen wurden intelligenter.  
  
Drei Monate nachdem Van Halden sich das Virus injeziert hatte, bemerkte er Veränderungen an seinem Körper, die sich in den nächsten zwei Monaten hinzogen, darunter teilweise unter großen Schmerzen. Innerhalb dieser Zeit verwandelte sich Van Halden in eine Art humanoide Katze. Das interessante allerdings war, daß es keine Veränderung seines genetischen Codes gegeben hatte. Eine genauere Untersuchung zeigte, daß das Virus nicht nur die anvisierte Gengruppierung aktiviert hatte, sondern auch mehrere hundert weiterer Gengruppierungen, die für die Transformation verantwortlich waren.  
  
Innerhalb der drei Monate, die es dauerte, bis diese Nebenwirkung bekannt wurde, verbreitete sich das Virus, ab Mitte 1988 als FMV, Felidae Metamorphosis Virus, bekannt, auf neunzig Prozent des Erdballs. Aber nicht jeder Mensch wurde wirklich infiziert. Etwa fünfzig Prozent der Menschen waren natürlich gesehen gegen den FMV immun.  
  
Anfang 1989 verschwand das Virus wieder von der Bildfläche, nachdem es ‚erfolgreich' fünfzig Prozent der gesammten Menschheit infiziert hatte. Es folgten weltweit gewalltige gesellschaftliche Umwälzungen. Interessanterweiser hatte das Virus aber auch die Imunen beeinflußt. Bei ihnen baute sich die normale menschliche Xenophobie so weit ab, daß 99,9% der Immunen die Transformierten akzeptierten und überall ein normales Leben nötig war.  
  
Weitere Veränderungen ergaben sich durch die Transformierten, umgangssprachlich und nichtrassistisch seit 1991 als Cat's bezeichnet, selber. Zusammen mit ihrer äußeren Erscheinung, erhöte sich ihre Kraft um das drei- bis vierfache, der IQ wuchs um bis zu 125% und sie entwickelten parapsychische Fähigkeiten, meist Telephatie, Telekinese und Teleportation. Genauso stellte sich heraus, daß die Gene, die für die Transformation verantwortlich waren, genetisch dominant waren, d.h. ein Kind aus einer Ehe zwischen einem Cat und einem Normalen ist immer ein Cat.  
  
Jetzt haben wir das Jahr 2000 und die Zeit der große Gesellschaftlichen Umwälzung ist seit drei Jahren vorbei. 


	3. Kapitel 1 (Teaser)

Cat  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
  
  
Es war ein schöner Tag in Nerima, als ein lauter Schrei die Ruhe störte.  
  
„VERLOBTER??!!"  
  
Wir sehen das Innere eines normalen japanischen Einfamilienhauses mit angeschlossenem Dojo. Genauergesagt den Wohnraum. Im Wohnraum sitzen vier Personen. Ein Mann Ende dreißig Anfang Vierzig, eine junge Frau, schätzungsweise 19, ein Mädchen, knapp 15, und eine Cat, etwa 16 Jahre alt. Wobei die Cat durch die älteste von der jüngsten getrennt ist.  
  
„Ich hoffe er ist kein CAT," sagte die Jüngste und spuckte das letzte Wort aus wie einen Fluch," Ich will nicht mehr mit diesen Monstern zu tun haben als nötig."  
  
Die Cat schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf, während die Älteste die jüngste tadelnd ansah.  
  
„Akane," sagte sie," Deine Schwester Nabiki ist auch eines von diesen ‚Monstern', wie du sie nennst."  
  
Akane starrte Nabiki mit hasserfüllten Augen an.  
  
„Meine Schwester ist für mich gestorben, als DAS," sie deutete mit einem Finger auf Nabiki," aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen ist."  
  
Nabiki winkte ab. Der Blick von Akane schien an ihr abzutropfen.  
  
„Lass gut sein, Kasumi. Du weißt daß es nutzlos ist."  
  
Sie war es leid. Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter 1990 hasste Akane jeden Cat. Dabei war es nur reiner Zufall, daß drei Bedingungen gleichzeitg eingetreten waren. Erst die Chemotherapie gegen Leukemie, die das Imunsystem zerstöhrt hatte, dann die halbabgeschlossene Transformation und eine Lungenentzündung, die eine unachtsame Krankenschwester herbeigeführt hatte. Daß ihre Mutter die Lungenentzünfing nicht überlebt konnte, war fast von vornherein klar gewesen.  
  
Und Akane schob den Grund ihres Todes nicht auf die Lungenentzündung, die mit neunzig Prozentiger Warscheinlichkeit in dem Zustand tötlich war, sondern auf die Transformation und brandmarkte alle Cat's seitdem als böse und schlecht.  
  
Nabiki hatte es mehr als einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, indem ihr Akane in den ersten Jahren nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter mehrere Male Arme, Beine oder Rippen brach. Bis Nabiki vor fünf Jahren ihren Vater dazu gebracht hatte ihr den Martial Arts Familienstil beizubringen. Seit dem lief das Dojo auch wieder gut und bot Kurse an. Und seit drei Jahren war Nabiki besser als Akane und seit einem Jahr offiziell der Erbe des Dojo. Unnötig zu sagen, daß Akane sich selbst als den Erben ansah und versuchte ihrer Schwester, wo immer möglich, das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Manchmal mit Erfolg.  
  
Zum Glück war Nabiki eine Typ 1 Telephatin, d.h. sie konnte im Umkreis von bis zu acht Metern ohne Probleme die Gedanken anderer Leute erfassen, was ihr einige Male gegen Akanes Hass geholfen hatte.  
  
Aber es tat weh, von der eigenen Schwester gehasst und verachtet zu werden. Und das Schimmste war, der Hass wuchs jeden Tag.  
  
Während Nabiki diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, klingelte die Tür. Sie ergriff sofort die Gelegenheit dem hasserfüllten Blick ihrer Schwester auszuweichen.  
  
„Ich mache die Tür auf."  
  
Der Blick von Akane folgte ihr. Nabiki ging langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie. Draußen vor der Tür erwartete sie ein großer schwarz-weißer Wall. Nabiki zwinkerte einige Male, dann fiel ihr ein wo sie diesen Geruch schon einmal gerochen hatte. Im Zoo. Sie sah nach oben.  
  
„Ein Panda?" fragte sie laut.  
  
Hinter ihr konnte sie Kasumi und ihren Vater höhren. Akane hatte es anscheinend vorgezogen im Wohnraum zu bleiben.  
  
„Passiert nicht alle Tage, daß uns ein Panda besucht," sagte sie.  
  
„Nun geh endlich aus dem Weg, Pops," sagte eine Stimme hinter dem Panda, die von dem sonoren Schnurren unterlegt war, das typisch für einen Cat war.  
  
Jetzt fiel Nabiki der andere Geruch auf. Ein männlicher Cat, etwa in ihrem Alter.  
  
Der Panda bewegte sich langsam zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen jungen etwa sechzehnjährigen Cat frei. Er hatte ein brauens Fell mit einem leichten Rotstich, schwarzes Haupthaar, das lose bis knapp unter die Schulter fiehl. Er trug ein rotes T-Shirt, schwarze Jeans und Sneakers. Sein Schwanz ging hinter ihm leicht hin und her. 


End file.
